There are only a few materials which are considered suitable for golf ball covers. Balata, a naturally occurring material which can also be made synthetically, was the material of choice until the mid-1960's. Balata was known for its great "click" and "feel". In the 1960's, E.I. du Pont de Nemours & Company came out with a new plastic product, an ionomer which was sold under the name SURLYN.RTM.. SURLYN.RTM., however, is hard as compared to balata and many golfers continue to prefer balata because of its "click" and "feel".
The search has continued for a golf ball cover material with the durability of SURLYN.RTM. and the "click" and "feel" of balata. Polyurethanes have been considered for quite a few years because they meet the requirements of both durability and good "click" and "feel"; a disadvantage of polyurethanes, however, has been processability.
A need therefore continues to exist for golf ball cover materials which have improved click and feel, as well as improved shear and cut resistance.